Seeing through his lies, Seeing his pain
by XEDWARDS GIRLX
Summary: This is what I think should have happened in Eclipse after Jacob kisses Bella the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok**,** This Is A New One-Shot.**

**It Is Not For Jacob Lovers really.**

**It is what I thought should have happened when Jacob kisses Bella.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bpov:<strong>

I couldn't believe Jacob! How could he do that?

He still had that stupid grin on his face; as if he'd won a prize. Said prize being my heart.

When he pulled up to my house I looked at him questioningly and he stared at me puzzled by my confusion.

"What?" He asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, not even bothering with politeness.

"This is your home,Bella" He said confused.

"No, this is Charlies. Home is where Edward is,therefore the Cullens" I sneered.

"NO IT'S NOT BELLA!" HE shouted, his body shaking slightly.

I climbed out of his car and pulled my mobile out from my pocket. I hastily dialed edwards number and prayed that he was finished hunting.

"Hello?" I hear the velvety voice ask.

"Edward, can you come get me?" I whispered, sounding weak.

" Bella, sweetheart whats wrong?"He asked panicking, I could picture him pulling his hand through his hair.

"Can you just come here? And maybe break Jacobs jaw." I muttered spitefully.

"Although that does sound appealing,what could he have done to bring this side of you out?" He questioned.

"He Kissed Me!"I growled. I could still see Jacob smirkinng happily.

All I hear on the opposite end of the line was a growl before a purr of a car.

"I'm On My Way" He spat out.

I closed my phone and spun on my heel to glare at Jacob who was slouching happily against the hood of his car.

"Oooh is the big bad bloodsucker coming to get me?" He mocked his smirk growing.

I didn't even dignify him with an answer I just turned aroung again and waited for Edward.

It didnt take long for me to hear the loud purr of Edwards volvo as it came speeding down the street into was out of the car and growling in Jacobs face faster than my poor human eyes could see.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAINST HER WILL AGAIN-!" HE shouted before a shaking Jacob interupted.

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS!" He shouted and I would have felt bad for how he was in denial but I simply couldn't feel bad.

Edward pushed Jacob back forcefullymaking him stumble back a few came forward again to retaliate but Charlie came running down the steps before lightly pushing on the two boys chests.

"Ok, what's going on here?" He asked glaring at Edward and softening his gaze when looking at Jacob.

We were all silent and Edward and I looked at eachother before shifting our gazes back to Charlie and Jacob.

"Well?" He said looking at us expectantly.

" I kissed Bella. And she broke her hand. Punching my face" Jacob said smiling slightly without one ounce of shame.

"Oh. Well Bella are you ok?" Charlie asked awkwardly.

"It's swelling" I said sourly holding my hand up.

"Well, maybe you should try picking a fight with someone weaker Bells" Charlie said smirking slightly.

"Seriously? Seriously?" I screamed at him.

"What Bells?" Charlie asked

"Your defending him?" I asked calmly.

" Come on bells, you can't expect me to fault him when all he did was act on his instinct." CHarlie said not even realising what he was doing.

" And what about Edward? My BOYFRIEND! Did you ever think that maybe he would be upset. OR ME?" I shouted tears welling up in my eyes.

" Bella, come on. What do you see in him? He left you. You should give Jacob a chance. He's better for you!" Charlie tried to reason.

"I can't believe this. I'm done. You are supposed to be a cop and my father. If you can justify the fact that Jacob sexually assulted me and you disrispect Edward when he has been nothing but polite then I'm going. Goodbye." With that I turned on my heal and stormed into the car.

Edward quickly followedand started the car before shotting off down the street.

When we finally got to his house I let a tear slip down my face. I wiped it away before he could notice and followed himinto the house.

"Where is everybody?" I asked quietly.

"They're hunting until tommorow night" He said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

We went into his bedroom and I sat down on the big bed.

"WHat are you thinking?" He whispered stroking my face.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes before breaking down in his arms.

" aaaw bella!" He cried pulling me into his chest and rocking me gently.

" How could he-he d-do that?" He knew I was implying about both Charlie and Jacob.

He rocked me and waited paitently until my sobs quietened.

" Make me forget!" I begged grabbing his face between my hands.

" Make everything ok. Stop fighting it. Just let go. Show me how much you love me!" I pleaded crushing my lips to his.

" I don't want to hurt you. But my god do I want you. I want you so much!" He moaned

"You won't hurt me. I love you."

"ok. But if I hurt have to tell me!" He said seriously, but I could see tthe unadultered lust in his eyes.

"I trust you" I whispered before locking our lips together.

He pulled me so I was straddaling his waste and I moaned as his obvious erection came into contact with my wet,hot core.

I moaned out loud and gripped his shoulders harder.

I felt his cold hands under my shirt as he slowly pulled it over my head. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra quickly. He stopped kissing me and stared bat my breasts I brought my hands up to cover my chest but he wasnt having that as he grabbed my wrists and stopped my actions.

"Never hide yourself from me. Your perfect" He panted even though he didn't have to breathe.

I crushed my lips back to his and roughly unbuttoned his shirt, I ran my hands up and down his smooth chisseled chest and felt him shiver under my touch. His hands slowly trailed up from my waist and massaged my breasts. I moaned into his mouth and ground my hips harder against his cock; elicting a groan from him.

He flipped us and pulled my pants down without breaking the kiss. I unbuckled his belt quickly and pushed his jeans down and used my feet to get them from around his ankles.

I shakily pulled on the waistband of his boxers before his hands helped me pull them down his perfect legs. He broke our kiss and buried his face into my neck groaning as I gripped his long hard length.

"Ugh...Bella!" He groaned palming my breasts harder before sucking a hardened peak into his mouth swirling his cold ice tongue around my nipple.

"Edward!" I moaned feeling the wetness between my legs increase as he continnued with his pleasure.

" Too..maany clothes!"He grunted before ripping my panties off and throwing them across the room.

He pulled my knees apart and settled himself between them. He looked down at me, the lust swirling in his darkened eyes.

"Are you sure Bella? Tell me now!" He whispered

I didn't answer him, I just pulled his mouth down to mine kissing him pouring all of my love and passion for him into the kiss. I shyly slid my tongue across his lip and was shocked when I felt his colliding with mine, starting a war between us.

He lined himself up and I felt him push himself in just a little. He looked down at me fore the go ahead that it was ok to continue.

"Just do it quick" _I w_hispered hiding my face back into the crook of his neck. I felt him nod before he quickly thrust and buried him fully inside of me. I gasped slightly at the flash of pain and felt a few tears trickle down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry" He repeated over and over as he kissed my tears away. WHen the pain faded I rolled my hips around him and we both moaned at the sentation it caused.

He began to pump into me and I felt as though I could not get any closser to him.

"UGH!...EDWARD...Harder...Faster!" I panted gripping his shoulders tighter.

"Mmmm...Bella!...So..Tight...Wet! MINE!" hE APNTED, GROWLING OUT THE LAST WORD. he dipped his head down to my breasts, sucking one into his mouth whilst he teased the other with his hands. His tongue swirling around my hardened peaks.

This brought out some boldness and I slowly trailed my hand down his abs before taking one of his balls into my hand and squeezing it lightly.

" AAHH...BELLA!" He groaned loudly thrusting harder. I felt him fill me to the hilt and knew I was close as I felt the coil in my stomach slowly start to explode.

"Ugh! C-COme With...me...NOW!" He panted, reaching down and rubbing my bundle of nerves furiously.

"Ugh!..EDWARD!" I screamed as I felt the coil snap and lights twinkle behind my eyelids. I squeezed his balls harder and sent him over the edge.

"BELLA!" He screamed spilling his cold seed into me. He slowly stopped thrusting and rolled onto his back keeping us connected.

"I love you" I his chest softly.

"I love you too Bella." He said kissing the top of my head.

As we laid thered trying to regulate our breathing ( although edward didn't need to) I thought back on thhe last few months. And I came to the heartbreaking realization of how much i had been hurting Edward. My love. My life. My soul-mate.

EVerytime I demanded and cried about Jacob and wanting to see him, I was hurting Edward. Jacob didn't need me as much as he said he did. He didn't love me.

How didn't I see it before? The cocky grin when he knew I had upset Edward by coming to visit him.

The way he'd get angry and annoyed with me for mentioning any of the Cullens.

His seemingly accidental way of guilting me into coming when he knnew how upset Edward would be.

How dismissive he seemed about the fact I was hurt.

It all made sense now.

I felt a tear roll down my face as I realized what a fool I had been. I felt so horrid. WHat had I put Edward through?

'BELLA!" Edward gasped as he saw my tears rolling down my face.

"I-i'm s-s-so sorry!" I cries hugging him tighter and kissing his shoulder repeatedly.

"W-what? What are you sorry for? Do you regret making love with me? I-" He rambled but i put my hand to his mouth;silencing him.

"All this time. Everytime I begged or cried over seeing jake I was hurting you. every time I allowed him to manipulate me and how I let him get away with calling you names but yet I shouted at you. Oh god. I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I understand if you dont want to see me again or want me to lea-" Iwas cut off by Edward crushing my mouth to his bnefore he rolled us over so he was hovering above me.

He entered me again, slowly this time and whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

'I forgive you'

'I love you'

His words were swimming in my mind as I felt his member pulsing inside of me. I cried out in pleasure as he groaned and continued to preach his love and forgiveness to me.

When I came down from my passion overloaded haze I kissed him before looking him in the eyes and telling him that I would never see Jake again.

When I saw the smile that broke out on his face I knew I had made the right choice. I had played into Jacobs games, and let him make me feel guilty about not choosing him. But I should have known that if he truly loved me he would have let me do what made me happy.

I looked at Edward and knew that I would never let him feel the pain I had caused him again.

'I love you' He whispered.

'I love you too. So much' I whispered back kissing him lightly.

**The end!**

**Please review would really like to know how well I did on my first Lemon! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**After reading the few reviews I got, I still decided to write another chapter to see what their morning after and talk with Jacob would be like. Please review!**

* * *

><p>BPOV:<p>

I hummed in pleasure as I felt Edward drop small open mouthed kissed along my shoulder, I opened my eyes and turned my head to look back at him and smiled happily at his face.

" Morning my love" He whispered kissing my cheek softly.

"Morning" I mumbled back rolling back onto my side letting him continue with his kisses along my shouldre blades. His hand slowly trailing down from my waist and across my stomach, he splayed his fingers out and traced samll circles aroung. He sucked the skin on my neck elicting a moan from me.

His hand stroked my throbbing core, circling my clit before inserting a finger into me.

" Ugh! E-Edward!" I cried, arching my back and pressing into him more. I could feel his growing erection against my back and reached my hand behind me and stroked it.

"Bella...I n-need to be inside you...NOW!"He grunted out.

**Wi**th that said I rolled us over (even if he let me) and sank down on him. We both moaned at the new depth he was inside me.

"Yes!" Icried out quickening my pace. He gripped my hips and pulled himself up, I wrapped my legs arpund his waist and my arms around his neck.

His mouth took a hardened peak into his mouth while his hand palmed my other breast. He thrust up into me as I went down, causing him to go deeper inside me each time.

"God Bella!...Ugh!" He groaned before claiming my moth.

I slid my tongue against his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth ans my tongue battled with his.

I felt the coil in my stomach tighten as I continued to bounce and impale myself on him. He reached down between us and rubbed my bundle of nerves furiously.

I did the same and fondled his balls and with that he came, spilling his cool seed inside of me. That set me off on my orgasm and before long we were screaming eachothers name as I bit his shoulder and sucked on my neck; sending us offo on another orgasm each.

When we finally did pull apart from eachother he kissed me lightly and I could see the happiness and bliss swimming in his eyes. I looked down and gasped in amazement at how we were still joined.

It looked so breathtaking how he dissapeared inside me.

"A beautiful site if you ask me...How perfectly we fit together" He murmered against my skin as he looked down at our interlinkment.

I just smiled and nodded. We sit there for a while before I pulled myself off of him and pulled a sheet around myself.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"To get cleaned up" I smirked throwing a small smirk towards him.

He got up and brought me into the bathroom, starting the shower before pulling us both under the spray.

After we washed eachother...and had another round os sex we got dressed an headed downstairs.

" What would you like to eat?" He asked looking through the fridge.

I turned around to answer but was caught speachless at the sight of his perfectly shaped ass. He turned around and smirked

"See something you like?" He asked winking at me.

"I...Um..I-I...Yes" Stuttered blushing furiously.

He stroked my cheek chuckling lightly before turning around to the fridge again.

"POP TARTS!" I shouted still flustered from his proximity.

"What?" he laughed.

I blushed and looked down. " You asked what I wanted. Pop tarts ok?" I whispered.

"Of course" He smiled before walking over to the pantry and finding my pop tarts.

*After Breakfast*

"I want to meet Jacob" I murmered looking down in my lap.

"O-Oh-" He whispered his voice cracking slightly. He stood up quickly, but I grabbed his arm.

"No! Not like that. I want to tell him to leave me alone.I can't hurt you anymore!" I said quickly.

He turned around and the look and sigh of relief made me smile.

"Ok" He said fishing his phone out of his phone and handing it to me.

I punched in Jake's house number and waited until someone picked up.

Billy=Bold Bella=Italic

**"Hello?"**

_"Hello Billy, it's Bella"_

_**"OH, It's you"**_

_"Yes, its me. Is Jacob there?"_

_**"No. He's not here right now"**_

"_CUT THE CRAP BILLY. I KNOW HE'S THERE AND I KNOW YOU KNOW HE SEXUALLY ASSULTED ME LAST NIGHT."_

_"**Now now Bella, no need to be melodramatic. I highly doubt it can be classed as sexual assult**."_

"_DON'T PATRONIZE ME BILLY! HE KISSED ME AGAINST MY WILL EVEN WHEN I MADE IT CLEAR I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO. HE THEN REFUSED TO LEAVE MY HOUSE WHEN I TOLD AND ASKED HIM TO AND HE THREATENED TO ASSULT MY BOYFRIEND WITH NO VALID REASONS! NOW YOU TELL ME BECAUSE I THINK THAT IS PERFECTLY GOOD ENOUGH INFORMATION AND CHARGES, AND SEEING AS I AM THE POLICE CHIEFS DAUGHTER IT SHOULD BE EASY ENOUGH. WHEATHER CHARLIE HELPS ME OR NOT. YOU AND YOUR STUPID TRIBE CAN SAY YOU PROTECT HUMANS AND THAT YOU ARE ALL BETTER THAN THE CULLENS BUT YOU ARE WRONG. ONE OF YOUR OWN HURT A HUMAN AND IT IS SUDDENLY VIEWED AS OK. I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL NOT HESITATE TO PRESS CHARGES IF ANY OF YOU SO MUCH AS STEP FOOT ON THE CULLENS LAND. THREATEN OR HARM THE CULLENS OR DONT HAVE JAKE MEET ME AT THE BOUNDRY LINE WITHIN 15 MINUTES!"_

I slammed the phone shut and breathed put angrily. Edward gave me a comforting hug and calmed me down slowly. We set off to the boundry line and made it there in minutes.

I wasn't suprised to see Jacob there with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Bells!" He cheered, looking slightly smug.

"Jacob." I said nodding my head in acknowlegement.

He frowned obviously sensing I wasn't here to make up with him.

"I knew you would forgive me...Finally realise how much better our physical relationship could be if you chose me?" He smiled, I looked to my side and saw the deadly glare Edward was shooting him.

"Actually I'm here to tell you I dont want to see you anymore. I dont want you to come to my school,my house,and I want the phonecalls to stop. I dont want Billy at my house when I am there and you and your pack won't step foot on the Cullens land like they don't yours. NO more insults, no more threats,no more hostility and not a single wolf watching or following us." I demanded.

"No! You don't know what your saying Bella. He's not good for you, I can have a normal life with me!"He pleaded, all traces of his smirk gone.

"There is nothing normal about someone that transforms into a wolf. Do you think I want the risk of you getting pissed at me and scarring me for life like Sam did to Emily?Or if we had kids! Do you think I would want their fate sealed. My sons turning into wolves. My daughters suffering the same possible fate?I love Edward not you and if you can't see and accept that, then I dont want anything to do with Jacob." I said turning my back to him and grasping Edwards hand.

"But Bella-"He tried but I cut him off.

"No! I said Goodbye Jacob!"I shouted.

I climbed onto Edwards back and closed my eyes as I felt the wind on my face. Edward who had stayed silent through the entire encounter turned and kissed my cheek.

"I love you" I whispered kissing the base of his neck gently.

"I love you Bella"He whispered back.

I rested my chin on his shoulders and relished in the feeling of the genle breeze on my face as we ran home.

I would always miss Jaocb. My jacob. The one who wass a friend and was a gentle sun. Not the Jacob that strived to be better. The one who listened and judged people based on others thoguhts. My Jacob was gone, and new Jacob was here. But as long as I had My Edward I wouldn't need either of the Jacobs I had come to know.

I smiled slightly at the feeling of complete love radiating from Edward into me and vice versa.

And I would never forget the day that I saw through Jacobs lies and saw Edwards hurt.


End file.
